Children Of Prophesies
by Pledged To Artemis
Summary: Percy and co go to Hogwarts. but what will the golden trio think of them? and how will they fare rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I've mostly ignored harry Potter canon to make it fit. Set just after The Last Olympian and in the Half-Blood Prince. All original pairings kept the same. No Thalico.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter if I did then… well you know what comes next.**

Chapter 1: There's a Magic Train

Harry's POV

I was waiting for Hermione when I saw them. There were four of and all were all very muscular and tanned. One was obviously the leader; I don't know how I knew I just did. He had black hair like mine but his eyes were green like the sea. He had a green hoodie and jeans on. Next to him was a blonde girl. She had a grey t-shirt with an owl on it. She looked like a typical Californian girl but with stormy grey eyes. There was another boy but he was in black with an aviator jacket and shaggy brown hair and an olive complexion. Finally there was a tall girl in a silver parker with spikey black hair and a death to Barbie t-shirt that didn't go with the silver circlet in her hair.

They all looked very nervous. Green boy kept checking his pocket, owl girl kept checking something concealed in her sleeve. The boy in black kept fingering a skull ring and silver girl's hand kept drifting toward a silver bracelet. I wondered vaguely what they were all so worried about. Well except from Voldemort, and the seemingly random items they had wouldn't do much good against him.

They all looked familiar. Then I remembered I had seen them get off their plane. The guy with green eyes had looked incredibly relieved to be on the ground. Who were they? They were dressed too normally to be wizards but there was something about them that told me they weren't muggles either.

Percy's POV

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I had been called to the big house and we were waiting in the rec room. Chiron came in but before we could open our mouths he started talking. "Please don't interrupt while I explain." He started "Millennia ago Hecate blessed a few lucky mortals with the gift of magic." He then went on to explain that their magic is weaker and needs wands to use it. After he finished explaining that he started talking about some school, Warthogs or something and the boy who got chosen and some evil guy Mouldywart or something similar.

It took a while and when he was finished, being ADHD, I blurted out 'what's your point'. Then Chiron said the magic words. "You have been issued a quest by the Gods. You are to go to Hogwarts, pretending you are wizards, and try and stay there for as long as possible without revealing what you are. When and if someone figures it out show them. Don't hide anything." Then he sent us back to our cabins, looking pointedly at me when he said to go straight to bed. I still hadn't really paid any attention to the Achilles/rest thing. But he asked Annabeth to say behind.

The next morning we met at the pine tree. Chiron told us that our luggage would meet us there. It was then that I realised something. Warthogs was in England so we would be travelling a long way to get there. "How are we getting there?" I asked.

"Airplane, first class courtesy of Hermes."

"But Zeus-"

"Has given you permission to travel there and back in his domain," finished Chiron.

I didn't let go of the armrest until we hit the ground. Nico had been worried too and 3000ft up wasn't exactly Thalia's idea of fun. So most of us were very happy when we reached solid ground.

We camped out in London until the first September when we went to Kings Cross Station. When we went got there something hit me. "Where's our stuff? We're meant to be there for a year, we only have enough things to last a week." Thalia and Nico looked confused as well but Annabeth said "Chiron gave me some more details when you were gone. Someone will meet us here and give us what we need."

We looked around until we spotted someone who had every inch of skin covered. "Argus!" Annabeth shouted happily. Argus was pushing a trolley with four trunks on. One was green with a trident, another grey with an owl. There was one that was black with a skull and the final one blue with a lightning bolt. We didn't need to guess whose was whose.

Harry's POV

I was at Kings Cross when I saw them again. They were talking to a man with four trunks and clothing covering all his skin. I could tell they were less nervous and something about them made me curious. I drew closer and listened in "Gods Chiron, you might as well write them a letter," the blonde one said. I didn't understand this, but then I spotted Ron and went over to him.

Percy's POV

We had a look at the tickets that Argus had given us. It took us a while to decipher them but then I said "Is it me or does that say platform 9 ¾ ?" No one seemed to be able to explain it so we looked around for some sign of what to do. Nico spotted a bunch of redheads walking towards the barrier between 9 and 10. "Well," Thalia said, "one of us has to go first to check it works." They looked at me. "Oh Fine!" I started walking towards the barrier. "Stupid curse of Achilles… why do I have to be invulnerable…" I walked through and came to a platform filled with smoke and shrieking kids, Annabeth came in behind me and gave me a kiss. Soon Thalia and Nico were there as well. We lifted up our trunks. It didn't seem like anything to us compared to full battle armour but we got strange looks as if we shouldn't be able to do that. "Let's get on the train. We're only going to get stared at," said Annabeth.

We were about to get on and look for an empty compartment but then I realised something. "How are we meant to do magic?" Nico and Thalia looked worried at that too but Annabeth looked untroubled by this question. "Lady Hecate has given us her blessing so we will be able to have the same powers as the wizards. Now are we getting on this train or what?"

Hermione's POV

I met Harry and Ron at the platform and we stood there discussing our summers until we realised that we had about five minutes to get on the train.

We had looked in all the compartments but one. There were voices coming from it but we had no choice. We opened the door and found four kids there. They looked about sixteen and all of them were extremely good looking. They stopped talking when we came in. "Do you mind?" I asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said the blonde one. I didn't recognise any of them so I asked them where they had gone before Hogwarts. They looked at me blankly for a minute until one of them answered. I continued to question them, eager to know more about how they were taught. After a while I paused to think of my next question and they suddenly restarted their conversation. "Happy now, Seaweed Brain?" asked the girl with electric blue eyes and black spikey hair. "Shut up Pinecone Face," he said. "Oh come, were you or were you not panicking about how we were getting there?" said the blonde girl. "You'd be too if you'd get blasted out of the sky. I'm surprised Death Boy wasn't more worried." He returned. "He'd never do that with me there!" shouted the black haired girl. "I wouldn't put it past him." He muttered, the sky rumbled. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" he said something under his breath and I caught 'so much for gratitude' they all seemed to find what he said hilarious. "At least _I_ wasn't illegal," said the Boy with brown hair and eyes like black pits. After a while he spoke again. "How long 'til we get there?" he seemed to direct this to the blonde girl. "I'm not sure but at least half and hour."

"Thanks Wise Girl."

"If it's that's long I'm going to sleep," announced the boy with green eyes. He rested his head on the blonde girl's shoulder and was asleep within seconds.

When we reached Hogsmeade we left before the four got off and managed to get a carriage to ourselves.

"The one in blacks a Death Eater," said Ron immediately.

"Ron!" I admonished, "But they do have strange nicknames," I conceded.

"I've seen them before," said Harry quietly.

"Where?" demanded Ron.

"Airport, getting off a plane." Ron looked disappointed that they hadn't been somewhere worse.

**Authors Note:**** Okay what do you think? Sorry if the characters are OOC I didn't do this on purpose. It might be a while before I update again but this is because I'm writing it down then updating. I did this now because I had a bit of writers block and I thought this would help… actually it has. So please review. Even though I've already written it doesn't mean I can't change it to improve it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first off replies to reviews:**

**theyellowone I'm sorry but Ron will have to stay suspicious for the plot to work but here's my reasoning. Voldemort has just been revealed to be back so he can no longer hope that he won't do anything just to remain hidden. And also four new kids not in first year when parents are taking their children away from Hogwarts? You'd be suspicious, as well as this so far he only mistrusts Nico and you've got to admit he is a bit creepy sometimes. Also I meant to mention at the end I just needed Harry to be at the airport. It can be for whatever reason you like: Dursleys dragging him there to meet Aunt Marge or him meeting Hermione as she comes back from holiday it isn't going to affect the plot.**

**Also thanks to the following for reviewing: trinigyal123, theyellowone, meminisse iuvabit, MacBud94 and EmilyNight117. **

**I just realised that I should be writing a script for History right now but I think I'll continue. Oh one last thing from now on I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do NOT own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did then no one would have heard of it and I wouldn't be writing this.**

Chapter 2: A talking hat sings and screams.

Hermione's POV

We were in the great hall and Dumbledore was talking while we waited for the first years to arrive when the people from the train came in. They were speaking in some kind of weird language and most of them were complaining by the sound of it. They were carrying what looked like a tent on their shoulders and each was balancing a trunk on their shoulder. Trunks are always heavy not to mention the tent but they seemed to think it was nothing. In the candlelight I noticed that the blonde haired girl and the black haired boy both had streaks of a faint greyish silver in their hair.

Percy's POV

We had skipped the carriages that were there and gone straight to the grounds. We were planning on camping in the forest and going up to the castle the next day. But before we could set up the tent a man named Hagrid came and told us we'd better get to the castle. Then we started a conversation about where we were going to sleep. "I am _not_ sleeping in a dorm. It's going to be hard enough to pretend I'm a wizard without having to do it _all _the time," stated Nico.

"I agree, plus if I have to spend one more minute than necessary with stupid boys I will blow my top!" replied Thalia

"We'll need to train," said Annabeth. We were talking in ancient Greek so as to avoid suspicion and this discussion continued until we reached a giant hall. Nico was the first to notice; he coughed to get our attention and whispered that everyone could see us. I noticed that people were giving us odd looks about the trunks again.

3rd Person Narrative

The whole hall was silent and staring at the four people who had just walked in. Dumbledore, sensing the confusion, stood up. "I would like to welcome our American transfer students who will be staying for the year. If you would like to come to the front to be sorted." He motioned to the four of them. As they did Percy whispered to Annabeth "Does he know?" she shook her head.

The students all seemed to lean forward in their seats, eager to know who they were. Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment and started to read off names. She came to Chase, Annabeth and she strode towards the stool. The hat had been on her head for about a minute when it started screaming. "SO MUCH FACED! BETRAYEL! DANGER! ... MUST BE GRYFFINDOR!" The hall was astounded but still clapped harder. Next was Di Angelo, Nico, it took less time for the hat to start screaming this time. "TOO MUCH! FAR TOO MUCH! TOO YOUNG!" the hall was silent for a moment before they managed to start clapping. Soon after it was Grace, Thalia she strode up with an air of carelessness. There was the same result and reaction as Annabeth for her. Finally it was Jackson, Perseus. The hat had barely touched his head before it screamed. "SO MUCH PAIN AND SUFFERING! SO MUCH RESTING ON THESE SHOULDERS! GRYFFINDOR!"

There was silence. Percy walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table. He gave Annabeth a kiss and McGonagall resumed the list of names.

Percy's POV

When the woman, McGonagall, had finished Dumbledore stood up and said some random words and told us to eat. We looked around for a fire, there wasn't one. "Do we have to?" asked Nico. "You know the rules, no sacrifice no food. We'll talk to Dumbledore later," replied Annabeth. Personally I did _not_ want to risk offending Zeus. So we just sat there, getting some strange stares from people- particularly the redhead that had been on the train. Then the girl spoke up. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." The guy named Harry Potter had an intake of breath when she said his name as if he was waiting for some reaction. "Oh," I said, "I'm Percy Jackson. This is Annabeth, Nico and Thalia." Hermione asked us how we knew each other. "Thalia and Nico are my cousins and Annabeth is Thalia's cousin." Then she started to bombard us with questions about our school which we answered as best we could but most of it was lies.

Suddenly Ron said "What have you seen?"

"What?" asked Annabeth.

"You all made the hat scream, and I saw someone take it to the hospital wing. It's never done that before. Anyway, you're only our age! No one has seen enough to make it do that before, not even Harry!"

"You'd be surprised," I muttered darkly.

Ron's POV

The American transfers sat down near to us. "They have weird names, don't they." I whispered to Harry and Hermione. They nodded in agreement. The food appeared on the table and I was tucking in when I noticed them looking around for something. Then the boy called Nico said something and Annabeth shook her head and they sat there while everyone else ate. Nico looked grumpy but, what's his name, Perseus looked nervous.

I was wondering about how they could have made the sorting hat scream and was about to ask them but Hermione jumped in and started interrogating them about their school. After a while I decided just to ask them. The Percy dude just muttered 'you'd be surprised.' I glanced at Harry but he just shrugged.

Dumbledore told us to go to bed but the transfers walked straight up to the head table and started asking something. Dumbledore nodded but looked confused and they marched back to the table and picked their trunks- God they were strong- and followed the line of Gryffindors going towards the common room.

I turned to the others, "there's something wrong with them." I stated, to my surprise Hermione agreed with me but when I asked her what she just bit her lip and said "I don't know." We went up to the common room and saw Percy fast asleep on a chair next to the fire. But didn't he go to sleep on the train? For some reason I decided to wake him up. I went up to him and shook him. He lunged at me, quicker than he should have been able to, with a pen. Then he saw it was me and rolled his eyes as if I wasn't worth it. "I need to sleep or I'm going to collapse," he announced. I was confused he had been asleep just then and on the train, why was he still tired. But then again maybe he was just weird like that.

The next morning I woke up at eight – surprisingly early for me – and went into the common room. And the transfers were there! They were bounding up and down as if they had been awake for hours! I decided to ignore them and dozed by the fire until Harry and Hermione got up.

Thalia's POV

We waited until around eight and then Ron came down to go to breakfast. We figured that we wouldn't be able to have a conversation without being listened to. Unfortunately Harry and the nosy one – Hermione – came down just as we were leaving and went as well.

When we got down Annabeth looked at Dumbledore and he nodded and did some strange thing with his stick and a fire appeared. We all piled our plates and gave our sacrifice. Ron looked at us as if we had committed some sort of crime. But we had long since decided that we were just going to ignore any stares. I looked at our timetables. Oh Gods. They were in English. "How in Hades are we going to read them?" I hissed. Even Annabeth couldn't think of an answer for that. Just then a hand shot out and grabbed my timetable, the air crackled at my annoyance. "You see to have most of the same classes as me." said a bossy voice. I bit back my flash of anger and asked what we had. "Potion, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination – but that's with Harry and Ron, and Ancient Runes with me." With that she walked away. I was relieved that she hadn't started questioning us. We jotted own the lessons in ancient Greek beneath the English. Then we ran to our dormitories and grabbed our books.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this, **_**so**_** sorry if Hermione's a bit OOC but I needed her to overhear some stuff. I am also sorry if this doesn't ccome up for a while like it did last time. If the spelling is wronng it's because the spell checker on Word has gone for some reason.**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling DOBBY would NOT be dead. If I was Rick Riordan BECKENDORF and SELENA would NOT be dead.**

Chapter 3: A phoney oracle predicts impossible deaths.

Harry's POV

The first lesson of the day was double divination. Oh joy! According to Hermione the new students had it as well. We met them on the way and they followed me and Ron. By the time we got there we weregasping for breath but the transfers looked completely unfased.

Annabeth and Percy were on a table together and Nico and Thalia were on another. They all looked apprehensive and I admit I was curious. I shifted my chair and tried to listen.

"…why we're doing this anyway. Divination's Rachel's job." Rachel? Who was Rachel?

"Shut up Death Boy we can't be too careful. Anyway we don't know if this could be useful." That was Annabeth.

Suddenly Professor Trelawney was there. "Ah, new students. Let us see what will befall you." She paused to walk up to the group. "Ah child, drowning shall be your doom. And you, lightning will be your death. As for you the dead will not honor you. And finally your lack of wisdom will be your downfall." I was waiting for them to look nervous at all this death being predicted. But to my surprise they burst out laughing. "I can't believe that I thought you were an oracle." Said Percy "in fact this is an insult to A-" at this Annabeth stood on his foot, it didn't seem to hurt him but he got the message. "My cousin," he finished lamely. "Yeah, you're definitely annoying him with this pretense," agreed Thalia and with that they got up and walked out. As they did I swear I heard Nico say "I told you prophosies were Rachel's job."

"You're sure that's exactly what he said, Harry?"

"For the last time I'm sure. What does it matter anyway, surely you just need the gist of it?"

"Who do you think their cousin is anyway?" interrupted Ron hastily. "Well…" she replied slowly. "From what you have told me he's a boy who's name begins with A." she looked at me. "You're sure they said nothing else? Not the tiniest thing?"

"Yes!" I said impatiently, "why?"

"It's just I don't know _why_ their cousin would be annoyed. Because she predicted their deaths? Because she's a fraud? Just a hint would do." She looked at me pleadingly, as if willingly me to suddenly remember a forgotten detail. "They said something about someone called Rachel." I said finally.

"What?"

"Um … the creepy boy Nico? Said 'I told you prophosies were Rachel's job' when they left." Hermione nodded.

"Well, it's not much but it's a start. Can you try and find out more about this Rachel?"

"Wait!" said Ron sudenly excited. "What if they're are all Death Eaters? So their cousin would be mad because Trelawney's predicting their deaths but they can't say his name!" Hermione huffed.

"Honestly, that's ridiculus. Firstly they're in Gryffindor, and secondly what have they done to make you think that?"

"Sorry it's just with You-Know-Who back and then these students turn up randomly. You can't trust anyone anymore."

"I know but still." Ron looked about to complain so I pulled him to our next class.

Hermione's POV

In Runes we were set a simple translation to do to test our skills. Then I noticed the new kids whispering together, I would I have tried to listen in but I needed to concentrate. At the end of the lesson when the teacher handed their scrolls back with a confused look. Under the pretense of picking up a fallen quill I sneaked a peek at Percy's results. I couldn't understand any of it. Instead of English he had written all of these weird symbols.

Percy's POV

I was quite proud of my Runes result. Okay so I translated it into Greek but so had the others and the teacher hadn't specified English. We went to the hall to eat lunch and gave our sacrifices to the Gods with on staring at us as if we were slightly crazed. I didn't see Hermione and was glad because I had a feeling that she was going to bombard us with questions again. I was just thinking of how to avoid said questions when Ron came up to us, closely followed by Harry. "Who's Rachel?" Ron asked abruptly. Thalia glowered at him. "A friend," answered Nico shortly and we turned back to our meals. Okay I hit Nicon the head for letting Rachel slip but still.

We followed the trio- Hermione had turned up – to transfiguratin. I'll admit I was nervous. I mean you get turned into a guinea pig on you second quest, you'd be worried. We were waiting outside a classroom when McGonagall, the strict woman I'd seen during the sorting, came in and told us to go in.

Then she started talking about conjuring spells and how they were difficult, blah, blah, blah. All I could think was ' Oh great! ' because this was going to be hard enough already. I confess, towards the end my mind was wandering and I was about to fall asleep when she said. "Right, now pair up and try and bind each other." I was with Annabeth so Nico and Thalia were together. "So what do we do?" I whispered. They all looked concerned about this, even Annabeth. It was a while before she finally said "say it in Greek" it sounded more like a question than an answer but it was the best we had. We looked around for some clue as to what to do. Everyone was waving their sticks so surprisingly it was me who had the idea. I held out my hands as I did when I was controlling water, said a quick prayer to Hecate and muttered the spell in Ancient Greek. Ropes appeared and bound Annabeth, looking amazed she quickly checked to see if anyone was watching wiggled her knife from where it was strapped to her arm and cut the ropes. Then we all started to practise, slowly people around us began to stop and stare as, without the sticks they were so dependant on, we took turns in binding each other.

Finally, everyone was stood staring at us on silence. Eventually Hermione said "what language are you saying the spell in?" We mumbled something evasive about that's how we learnt it at our school. After a moment McGonagall started questioning us about our lack of sticks and after some vague excuses she told us to get back to practising.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter. Again I'm sorry about Hermione being OOC but maybe she's a bit jealous and she doesn't like not to know things and they are probably the biggest mystery she's ever been presented with. Sorry if updating becomes slow but I have a few other story ideas whizzing around in my head so I might become a bit distracted. Sorry it's so short the next one is longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter … Why? Why? **

Chapter 4: Death Boy slips up.

Ron's POV

I couldn't believe what the new kids had done in Transfiguration. Only Hermione had been able to bind people but they were doing it without wands! They weren't saying the right incantations either but they said that it was how they had been taught.

As they went to tip some of their food in the fire Dumbledore had conjured – something I still couldn't believe – Harry and I turned to Hermione. "We asked the transfers about that Rachel girl," I said. "They just said that she was a friend, as if we didn't know that already," I snorted. Hermione groaned "You _idiots," _she hissed. "I meant listen on them, spy on them, see if they slip up or drop any hints. You've put them on their guard now, they won't mention her again." I was confused, she'd asked us to try and found out about Rachel so we'd tried. "Look, we made a mistake, okay, we're sorry. We'll just have to think another way of finding out about them." Harry said quickly.

"Look we'd better get back to the common room. We've got astronomy at midnight." I said. Overhearing us the Americans followed us.

Up in the Astronomy tower Professor Sinistra told us to identify the constellations and fill in the sheets. While we were struggling to see patterns in the mess of stars in the skies Percy and the others had finished and had the air not of someone bored and disinterested but of someone who already knew this and wanted to be taught something they didn't know.

When Professor Sinistra had finished they turned to each other and started talking amongst themselves. I nudged Harry and motioned to him to go over and listen in. as we drew closer I could see they looked sad. Their eyes had the sadness I had seen in Harry's after Diggory had died. I heard Annabeth saying "Zoe… poor Zoe…" Percy put his arm around her and said "I know…" suddenly looked around and switched to the weird language again. But he couldn't have seen me and Harr, tucked away in the shadows. We quickly hurried back to our place before professor Sinistra noticed we had moved. When, on the way down, we managed to whisper to Hermione what we had overheard she just groaned. "We keep getting more and more questions to answer!" I had to say I agreed with her.

Nico's POV

Annabeth had been upset by Astronomy as it had reminded her of Zoe; we all thought it was boring we already knew all the constellations. She hadn't even known her that well but she had been impressed by the fact that she had gone on the quest knowing she was one of those her were going to die, added to that she had been one of the first people to die in the war. Percy had been comforting her when the shadows told me of Ron and Harry hiding. I passed the message to Percy who looked around and spotted them. He nodded to me as he switched to ancient Greek before they heard anything important. It was a close shave but, I reasoned, it wasn't that big a slip up.

On the way down I met a ghost. Brilliant! I silently cursed myself for thinking that before wasn't a big slip up. "I am sorry Lord… Please…" I looked at him

"You had hidden from death. Ran away from the fate that every man must endure. You cling on to the life you should no longer had. For this you shall be punished." I was growing angrier by the minute; these people were flouting my Father's rule. The ghost bowed and stuttered something about making amends. "Be gone," I said, the ghost bowed looking relieved that nothing worse had happened to him. People were looking at me funny, I sighed too tired to care. Thalia, Percy and Annabeth jabbed me in the ribs. "Well done Death Boy," hissed Thalia "could you be any more obvious." I shrugged, hopefully they would all be too tired to remember this or dismiss it as a dream.

**A Note: I'm not sure about how Annabeth felt about Zoe so I made it up because it isn't mentioned in the books, that I can think of anyway. But I just felt that Astronomy would bring her up and Annabeth seems the one most affected by deaths in the war because of Luke, sorry if that doesn't make sense. I also thought that Nico would get upset about Bianca when thought about the quest but I don't know… I can't think how he would react.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again sorry for it being shorter than the first few but it seems my chapters are getting smaller. Again I'm saying sorry in advance for any bad spelling, grammar or writing in general.**

Chapter 5: There are some random magic lessons.

Percy's POV

Toda we had double potions. I was slightly more confident with this subject than the other ones. I was pretty sure that potion making didn't require that I use magic. As usual I was with Annabeth. Then Slughorn came in and started talking about the different potions he had at the front of the class. One was a lucky potion-which I was sure Nemesis would object to- another was a very powerful love potion. I admit that I might have groaned a bit at that one because I really didn't need something else messing with my love life. Then there was another one, something to do with a really long sleep.

As he had finished talking about these random potions he told us to 'pick your favourite mixture and make it.' I was all for just getting some water from the lake but Annabeth said that I couldn't do that as A it wasn't a potion and B I couldn't get kicked out of this school 'cause it was a quest. She might have said something more but I got distracted by the colourful smoke coming from one boy's pot. I managed to sway her by saying that I'd get some water but still make the potion.

I ran down and summoned some into a cup and set it down on the edge of the desk. We then set about making a potion we had chosen by closing our eyes and poking a random part of the page. It took us ages to decipher the book, mostly asking the couple next to us they gave us strange looks and we shrugged. The potion did work, I'm not sure what it did but it looked like it worked. It seemed that the demigods were the only people any good at it, apart from Harry who looked like he had decided to rewrite his textbook.

When Slughorn came round to test our potions he – after heavily praising Annabeth – noticed the cup of water and asked me what it was. "I wanted to use water 'cause it's my favourite thing but Annabeth said that it wasn't a potion." At this he laughed and told us we had done very well. After potions we had Defence Against the Dark Arts. Apparently the teacher, snake or something, was a git. I couldn't help laughing when I heard what we were learning to defend ourselves against. These were all Nico did!

We were waiting in the classroom when someone who looked like an overgrown bat with greasy hair walked in. He started talking about dead bodies and how to tell if they were ghosts or not. In my head I kept going 'that's easy bring Nico.' Then he started telling us to try and jinx each other in our heads. We quickly skimmed through our books and tried to find an appropriate spell. That was no mean feat for four dyslexic kids trying to find a word you've never heard of before.

Once we'd all found a jinx and a shield charm we paired up, this time I was with Thalia. We were saying them in Greek in our minds and it didn't seem like anything to us but everyone else looked as if they were trying not to breathe. Snape was looking at us as if we were something strange and slightly disgusting that he was trying to understand. After we had done this he brought some people up to the front who failed miserably. Then he told us to spend the rest of the lesson reading the chapter on non-verbal spells in books. We immediately put up our hands. Snape raised his eyebrows and motioned for us to speak. With Annabeth as our spokesperson we explained that we couldn't read our books as they were all in English. His lip curled as Annabeth said this. "You are the transfer students from America, correct?" we nodded. "Well I suppose I will have to put up with your ignorance, what language _can_ you read?" We hesitated, knowing we really shouldn't say it. But me being me I blurted it out. Fortunately it was too quick for anyone to understand. Thalia huffed and marched to Snape's desk and said it to him quietly. From then on Snape – who had done some weird spell that had translated our books into Greek – gave us looks bordering on disbelief and amazement as we read our books as easily as those reading in English.

History of magic was … interesting to say the least. When we realised that the teacher was a ghost we gave up all pretence of paying attention and talked openly. Professor Binns did nothing but shoot Nico nervous glances now and then and bow at him when we came in.

Herbology was alright, I muttered a quick prayer to Demeter as we started telling her that she owed me. The plants withered away as they came near Nico much to the dismay of Professor Sprout. 

**A Note: I think I will just give my reasons to stop any of the questions raised by this chapter as well as extra information to explain future chapters. Firstly, Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico all chose exceptionally hard potions by accident which was why Slughorn looked so delighted. Secondly Snape has mixed feelings for Percy and the others. They aren't really Gryffindors; although they are brave I personally see it as a place for them to sleep. They don't care about the house points and don't even know Quidditch exists much less the house teams so Snape doesn't see them like that. I think he regards them as he would a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. He is, however, astounded by these mysterious transfers with their strange ways. And finally Prof Binns' reaction is like that because death didn't stop him from teaching so a son of Hades would just command fear and respect.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, SO sorry I didn't post this yesterday but I had loads of homework! But the good news is that Friday is my last day before half-term so I should be able to write more after then.**

**Disclaimer: I am not American so I am not Rick Riordan so I don't own Percy Jackson. That only leaves Harry Potter and I unfortunately don't own that either.**

Chapter 6: Percy has a nightmare.

Harry's POV

I was amazed by the transfers, at first in DADA they had seemed a bit clueless but soon they were doing non-verbal spells as if they'd been doing them all their lives. We were going down for lunch in the Great Hall when suddenly Hermione said "we need to make friends with them."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The transfers! You heard what Dumbledore said during the Triwizard Tournament, that still counts." She didn't say out loud but I knew the other reason. As much as I didn't like it I was curious about the Americans, and being their friend they might tell us what they are. I knew that none of us were happy with the idea of pretending to be someone's friend but with Voldemort's return you never knew who you could trust.

As we sat down next to the transfers I realised that this was the first time I had been close enough to them to see them properly. Nico, although seeming distant, had a maniac glint in his eye which told you he was either a madman or a genius. The air around Thalia seemed different and I could almost see the ideas and wisdom in Annabeth's eyes. Percy was something different; he had an aura of power about him that I had never noticed before. It also dawned on me this was one of the first times I was speaking to them properly. "Hi, I think we got off to a bit of a bad start," I started glancing at Ron. "I'm Harry Potter, I think I have Charms next with you. Do you need some help getting there?" I asked thinking of how easy it was to get lost in the castle.

We started a conversation with Ron and Hermione slowly contributing more and more until Hermione asked how they knew each other. "At camp." They said it in a tone that said they didn't want to talk about it. I noticed they seemed to avoid certain subjects. Things such as their family, their friends, their camp – especially their camp. They just answered the question before moving on to another subject, or sometimes they didn't give an answer. Although they were all friendly – except Nico was a bit distant and Thalia was cold to me and Ron ("she got an … aversion to boys," Annabeth explained.) – I couldn't help feeling they were different and were hiding something.

In Charms we were doing the aguamenti charm which Percy was very happy about. Annabeth muttered something to him and I caught the words 'lose control' and 'Mount Saint Helens', Percy looked unhappy about whatever she said but I didn't understand it. Percy was the best at it, he was so excited he conjured it before Professor Flitwick had even finished talking, this earned him a kick from Nico. He looked longingly at the water people had conjured up. "Don't even think about," growled Thalia in a low voice.

That night I was in bed studying the half-blood prince's book when I heard Percy give a moan. "No! no …" he almost screamed. "Beckendorf! … Selena! … Ethan! … Luke! ... so many … too many …" he cried. I wondered what could have caused him to have such dreams. And who were these people and what had happened to them? I remembered the sorting hat screaming, and thought of Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. Did they suffer these nightmares as well as Percy?

The next day I noticed Percy giving Annabeth a look. I didn't know what it meant but she seemed to understand and nodded. We had our first Care of Magical Creatures today and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

**A Note: Firstly, you might like to know that Annabeth was warning Percy to use magic and not his own power because 1 it would cause suspicion and 2 last time he created water he made Typhon stir, Thalia was telling him not to mess with the water or stick his head in it or something. Later on Percy was telling Annabeth he'd had another nightmare and was asking if she had too. By the way he was having a nightmare about the people who died not what he had faced. **


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating for so long. I have no excuse except for laziness and being distracted by other story ideas. Unfortunately I have exams in three or four weeks (I actually can't remember how long which is worrying) so I might not be able to update for a while due to revision. I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes and any OOCness **

Chapter 7: Draco's Big Mistake

Percy's POV

While we were waiting by someone called Hagrid's hut I noticed a pale, blonde boy looking at us with a sneer on his face. Then someone who was either a very tall man or a very small giant came towards us. I supposed he was Hagrid. "We're goin' teh be studyin' Hippogriffs today …" I zoned out when he started talking about how to approach them. I rolled my eyes at Nico Zeus forbid that we could actually learn anything about monster fighting!

Then I heard Hagrid say that he was going to bring them out. Some creatures who looked like a cross between a horse and an eagle came out. I looked at Thalia and as one we thought 'Oh brilliant (!)'

The things – they must have been Hippogriffs – came towards us. Everyone else backed away, even Nico and Annabeth though they didn't go as far back. The hippogriffs bowed to me and Thalia, people gasped, apparently this was significant. I sighed; it was no use pretending now. I walked forwards and out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia doing the same. '_Lord,'_ I heard in my head. _'Who is the boy who smells of death and the girl with eyes of wisdoms?' _I had a feeling that Thalia was being asked the same thing by the other one. _'That's Annabeth,'_ I confided. _'Daughter of Athena and Nico son of Hades.'_

'_Children of Lord Hades and Lady Athena as well as Lords Zeus and Poseidon, We are indeed honoured.' _And with that they bowed to Annabeth and Nico as well. Again everyone gasped. Hagrid was silent for several minutes, gaping at us before regaining his composure and starting to talk about Hippogriffs again.

Hermione's POV

Yet again the transfers had proved that they were something else. The hippogriffs had bowed to them, Nico and Annabeth after Thalia and Percy had done something to the hippogriffs.

We were walking back to the castle when I spotted Draco Malfoy coming towards us. I suppose I should have known this was coming, I wondered what he wanted with them. "Are you a pure blood?" he asked them suddenly. They shook their heads looking confused. "Muggle-born?" it seemed he wanted to befriend them enough not to call them mudbloods-yet. Again they shook their heads. "You must be half-bloods then?" he stated. They looked at each other in a way that told me to them half-blood meant something different. "I'm Draco Malfoy. You're the new transfer students." They said nothing. "Who in your family is a wizard then?" they stared at him blankly, Percy shrugged. "Do you even have any magical blood?" he asked incredulously.

"No," this was Thalia. It was Malfoy's turn to look confused. "But you said you weren't muggle-born."

"What's a muggle-born?" inquired Nico.

"Someone who doesn't have any magical family members," he drawled, sounding more and more patronising as the conversation went on. It seemed that now that he realised how ignorant they were he no longer cared how powerful they were. Then I realised what was coming. Now that he had decided not to use them Malfoy was going to torment them.

"So, apparently your families are powerful." Percy stopped, Draco had his mark. "Oh what happened to them? Did they run away from the scary wizards?" he said in a babyish voice. They all stiffened and the lake seemed to grow rougher. "I bet they were all cowards," sneered Malfoy, apparently oblivious to the signal coming from the transfers telling you to run, and run fast. It had started to rain and tens of students were running past us towards the castle. Malfoy said something more about cowards and all the while Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were backing away slowly with their eyes closed as if trying to calm themselves down.

Malfoy said something else and Percy, who had been standing still, evidently too angry to even move, lunged at him and grabbed him. By now the rain was coming down harder and harder and the lake looked as if it were attempting to tear itself to pieces.

"_Never_ call my friends and family cowards!" Percy said, his voice filled with uncontrolled rage. I glanced at Harry and Ron, their faces were filled with fear and respect. "They have seen things that would haunt you for the rest of your life. They have done things that would make the bravest man you know look like a coward. You will _never _insult them again." With that he released him and Malfoy scampered back to the castle.

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico all seemed to relax and Annabeth walked forward to Percy and put her arm around him. He did the same; they looked like they were leaning on one another, supporting each other. "Well," said Thalia loudly. "Let's get back inside before we get _completely_ soaked." She seemed to direct this more to us than to Percy and Annabeth. We followed her up to the castle and as we got there I looked back at Annabeth and Percy. Two sad, mournful figures, arms wrapped around each other with the air of someone who has seen too much, too young.

We were quiet in the hall. Nico and Thalia had a quick discussion in their language and then fell silent. They seemed to be waiting for Annabeth and Percy.

After a while they came in and something had visibly upset them. They were soaking wet and I looked up at the ceiling to see that it was still raining. Then sat down and in an attempt to do anything to break the silence I said "Did you hear about the latest Death Eater attack?" To my extreme surprise they burst out laughing. "Who'd want to want to eat Thanatos?" asked Percy. It seemed that the sadness was gone. "Yeah and what are Death Eaters anyway?" added Thalia. I was astounded.

"They're followers of Voldemort," said Harry.

"So these followers of Mouldywart or whatever eat Death?" asked Nico incredulously.

"Well no… it's just a name to inspire fear." Replied Ron. They looked confused until Annabeth's expression changed to recognition. She said something in their weird language again and they stopped looking confused and nodded. "We remember who he is now." Announced Percy. There was a thud as if he had been kicked but all he did was glare at thala as if he hadn't felt it but knew it was her.


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all SeanHicks4, yeah good point and thank you it's given me an idea for a chapter that was basically just a filler. Also by that logic Annabeth can talk to owls. Finally, THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW. It really makes my day. I also apologise for the stupid title of this chapter.**

Chapter 8: The Strange feeling is tried to be collected

Harry's POV

When the new kids had gone to bed I decided to voice my concerns about the feeling of strangeness I had around them. "The Americans," I started. "There's a feeling…"

"There's a feeling that they shouldn't be here, that they don't belong," finished Hermione, I nodded. "Well I expect we've all got that, don't we Ron."

"Huh, what?" said Ron.

"The transfers."

"Yeah, 'cause they're all Death Eaters." He muttered. I sighed, I had hoped that this wouldn't come up, but there had been a growing suspicion in my head that this was the case; especially since the scene at the lake. It seemed that Hermione's feelings mirrored mine. She sighed. "It's the most likely explanation." She said. "Mind you it's the not a perfect explanation," she added hastily, I nodded knowing how she felt.

"Oh well, we've had the first of all our lessons so all that's left is to avoid Snape and try not to get killed." I said brightly, trying and failing to break the tension.

The next morning I was slightly happier to see that as the transfers walked into the hall all heads turned in their direction. They were the distraction everyone needed from the horror of Voldemort's plans. And I had to admit, I was glad there was someone else who was being stared at and whispered about behind their backs. Not only did they not use wands – reason enough for stares – they didn't say the right incantation and they were brilliant at it. So to me it was no surprise at their sudden fame.

Percy and the others, however, were not happy about this. As they walked in Percy looked on the verge of turning around and walking strait back out again. But Annabeth whispered something to him and in the silence of the hall I heard some of what she was saying. "It's not as if you haven't had this before." This confused me, were they like this at their school? Did they seriously think that they would go unnoticed? They got to the table and Thalia rolled her eyes and said "Well that failed." She said this is more to Nico and the others. I was about to ask what failed but the post came.

Four owls came towards the table and landed in front of Nico, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia. Four rolled up scrolls with a green ribbon. It seemed that Slughorn wanted to collect the new kids. When they saw their rolled they stared at them as if they might blow up at any moment. They all turned to Percy expectantly. "Fine!" he mumbled, I could barely hear it but to them it seemed a completely normal level.

He opened it an breathed a sigh of relief. "It's okay," he announced. The others opened their scrolls eagerly but then they stared at them in concentration. Eventually Nico turned to me, he thrust the piece of parchment in my direction. "What does it say?" he asked in frustration. I thought it was strange; they all had the same expression. I glance at the other letters. "They all say pretty much the same thing apart from the name," I then proceeded to read out the following:-

_Nico_

_I would be very much obliged if you would do me the honour of coming to a small gathering I am arranging. I have invited all of your friends and I am sure that they will be happy to come when they hear you are going._

_Professor H. Slughorn_

It was clever, making him think that he was the most important one. But of course that has failed, they couldn't read the letter so they all knew that all of them said the same thing. But then again, I didn't know them: I couple of conversations didn't tell me anything about them. I waited impatiently for their response. Percy looked confused, he glanced at Annabeth who aid something under her breath. They proceeded to have _another _conversation in their weird language. This was becoming a almost daily occurrence. At the end of it Percy shrugged and they turned back to us as if nothing had happened.

**I'm sorry if you're not satisfied with this chapter but it was something I thought inevitable, I also apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes as I am trying to type up quickly to make up for the several weeks I spent doing nothing. However, after tomorrow I will probably go to one update a week because one a day is really too hard. Thank you if you even bothered to read this.**


End file.
